Accidentally In Love
by InvisibleLines
Summary: Just for one night, Rachel was going to be risky. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her. And it's not like Quinn was helping in any way... /ONESHOT/


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

**A/N: **Rachel and Quinn are a bit older in this and there's a slight difference in their past and friendship.

Read on.

* * *

Rachel stepped outside on to the patio to get some air. She was currently celebrating Santana's 21st birthday at some new club that had just opened. She wasn't much of a party-goer, but there were exceptions. This was one of them – Rachel's boyfriend of 2 years, Noah Puckerman, had been cheating on her with another friend, Lauren Zizes. They kept it a secret for 5 months, until "Puck" accidentally let it slip one day. The relationship ended with her in tears. 2 years had gone to waste.

Santana convinced Rachel to go out tonight. At first, she was having fun. She only had a few drinks to get herself to loosen up. But after that had worn off, reality came rushing back. Which was why she was now outside, letting her thoughts get the best of her while the music faded in the background.

"And what's a pretty girl like you doing outside?"

Rachel turned around to see Quinn Fabray standing there, ready to put her jacket around her. She took it without any protest – it was a bit chilly outside and her current wardrobe was not meant for this weather.

Quinn and Rachel were borderline acquaintance-friends. They never really spoke to each other and were only in each other's company during parties. The two of them only knew each other through Santana and Rachel's best friend, Kurt. They were Facebook friends and followed each other on Twitter, but it felt more as if they had to, due to mutual friends.

"What's going through your head, Berry?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shrugged, "I just needed some air."

"Mind if I join you?" she took a step next to her, "Kurt and Santana would have a field day if anything happened to you."

"I could use the company," Rachel said sincerely.

They remained silent for the next few minutes. Rachel was looking at all the city lights - she was always fond of the city. Quinn followed suit – she really couldn't see herself living anywhere else. She kept her focus on the hustle and bustle of the streets until she started to focus on the woman in front of her. She always thought Rachel Berry was a smart and beautiful girl. Quinn wished they had talked more in the past. They probably would have been better friends by now, rather than currently standing in an awkward silence.

"He cheated on me…" Rachel whispered.

This caused Quinn to snap out of her thoughts, "Who? Perry?"

Rachel chuckled, "Noa – Er, Puck. He cheated on me… with Lauren."

Quinn crinkled her nose in confusion, "Chubs?" she didn't think that was exactly his type.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh further at Quinn's reactions.

"Yeah," she replied, "For five months."

"He's an idiot" Quinn said simply.

"You never were subtle," Rachel smiled.

"Well, he is," she continued, "You can do better, Rachel. You deserve better."

Rachel remained silent. Puck was her first boyfriend. She never dated in high school –classes and extracurricular activities were her focus. When she got to college, it was a whole new world - the class schedules, moving into a dorm, meeting new people. That was where she met Puck.

And now, here she was – standing in the night with a somewhat friend. Quinn's words seemed to bring some comfort to her.

"Thanks, Quinn."

Quinn nodded and kept her hands in her pockets.

Rachel stared at her. There was so much she didn't know about her, yet they had known each other for almost a year.

"Funny how we're just really starting to talk," she mentioned, "I'm sorry that I unloaded that information on you."

"Don't worry about it," Quinn shook her head, "It's not good to bottle things up inside. You need someone to vent to. I'm happy to have helped."

Rachel turned to her and smiled. Quinn turned her head to face her and smiled back.

"Maybe you and I should hang out…" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," the blonde haired girl agreed, "Like you said, we've known each other for almost a year but we've barely spoken. Let's fix that."

They were now facing each other. Rachel examined Quinn – her short hair framed her face perfectly, her green eyes were a beautiful combination with her hair color, her lips formed a smile. Something about her was definitely… attractive. Quinn looked at her with caring and understanding eyes. Rachel had never felt so self-conscious over a gaze.

Just once, she decided to do something a bit bold. It was a spur of the moment decision – she took a step forward and gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Her face lingered close to Quinn's. Quinn noticed Rachel smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. She slowly moved away from her, but briefly made eye contact. She then noticed how her brown eyes portrayed every emotion, how her dark hair fell skillfully on her face, how her lips were too… tempting. She could tell Rachel felt awkward for giving her a kiss so she decided to change that.

Rachel didn't make eye contact with Quinn. At the time, she thought it was a good move to give her a kiss on the cheek. Now, she wasn't so sure. If things weren't awkward before, they probably were now. She mentally slapped herself.

"I should… I should probably go back inside," she quietly said.

Quinn didn't want her to leave just yet. They were making progress with their newly formed friendship. She took a step towards her. She thought Rachel was going to step back, but she stayed in her spot. She moved her hair away from her face. Rachel held her breath at Quinn's touch. Quinn took another step closer and Rachel remained in her spot.

"Stay," her voice was quiet.

Rachel remained frozen. She should have gone back inside, but something was holding her back. Deep down, she knew she didn't want to go. She was curious to see what was going to happen next. They were standing closer than they should have been.

Slowly, they closed the gap between them. They barely knew each other yet they were drawn to each other. Quinn knew the next move would be risky. She started to lean in. If Rachel wanted to back out, this was her chance. Rachel noticed Quinn's actions and said nothing. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her. She wanted to see if Quinn would pull away at the last minute. She wasn't going to… she was intrigued by her. Rachel felt risky – here she was, at a club, about to kiss a somewhat friend. Quinn's lips connected with hers. She felt a spark at the contact and immediately closed her eyes. Her lips were gentle, tentative.

Quinn was surprised. She didn't think Rachel was going to go through with the kiss. She was equally surprised at how… right the kiss felt. Her lips were snuggled between Rachel's, as if they were molded to fit together. She let go of any further thoughts and immersed himself in the moment. Rachel's arms snaked around her neck, as Quinn's hands naturally went to her waist. Her tongue grazed her bottom lip and Rachel gasped. They quickly pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that," Rachel whispered.

"No, it's ok," Quinn assured her, "I shouldn't have initiated it."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be," Quinn said, "I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it."

Rachel bit back a smile and looked down – she enjoyed it too.

"Let's just go back inside and we'll discuss it later," Quinn suggested, "We're supposed to be celebrating Santana's birthday after all."

She nodded, "Yeah… yeah, Santana's birthday…"

Rachel then turned around and went back inside the club with Quinn closely behind.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sunlight peaked through the window, causing Rachel to groan at the unexpected wake up call. She shifted around trying to avoid the sun's rays, but couldn't avoid it. She moved the covers away from her and got up. An arm instantly trapped her, stopping Rachel in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" Quinn mumbled, "Don't leave."

She laughed, "I'm just going to move the curtains. The light is in my eyes."

Quinn slowly moved her arm, "Ok… but come back soon."

Rachel got up to block the sun from entering the room. When she was done, she climbed back into the bed. Quinn pulled her in and kissed her forehead. Rachel smiled at this action and snuggled in closer. She kept her eyes on Quinn.

"Admiring my good looks so early in the morning, Berry?" Quinn commented.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Still calling me that?"

"I'm sorry, _Fabray_," she emphasized the last word, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Rachel moved up so they were face to face, "Oh, I can think of something…"

Quinn smiled and leaned forward.

Three years later, and Rachel still couldn't get enough of her kisses.

* * *

**A/N:** This idea just sorta popped in my head. It was a fun, cute little thing. I enjoyed it. :) Hope you guys did too!

Let me know what you thought in a review. Jusqu'a la prochaine fois! :)


End file.
